eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
To Infinity and Beyond (Toy Story)
To Infinity and Beyond (Toy Story) is a Toy Story's Buzz Lightyear line from TV Shows, Movies and Others. Info * First recorded: Between late 1993 and 1995 * Creator: Tim Allen * Owner: Toy Story (1993-1995) * Origin: United States * Year debut: Between early 1993's * First heard: 1995's * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Buzz Lightyear saying "To infinity and beyond!". Debuted in Toy Story in 1995. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * YouTube Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Lights! Camera! Danger!".) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Cougar Town * Duckman (Heard once in "Where No Duckman Has Gone Before".) * The Flash * The Little Kids and the Friends Show (Heard once in "The Swimming"; used for Lola Kiddies after Tarrow Kiddies rides a water slide and saying "Here I come!", "The Super"; probably when John thinking a super to says and "The Buzz" Shane Kiddies as Bumble Bee Costume to flying a stucking the tree.) * Smart Guy * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Sandy's Pretend" used for Sandy and "Space Sponge" used for SpongeBob.) * Workaholics Movies * Abominable (2019) * The Addams Family (2019) * Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) * A Bug's Life (1998) (Heard once in the outtakes in the credits; used for Flik.) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) (Perfect timing.) * The Care Bears Movie (2026) (Heard once in the outtakes in the credits; used for Wish Bear.) * Fishy Fishy (2029) (After in the scene, Stanley to saying "Welcome to Fishy Fishy!".) * Green Lantern (2011) * Grudge Match (2013) * The Little Kids 2 (2026) (Heard during a playing stage scene; used for Oliver Kiddies.) * Meet the Spartans (2008) * The Mouse Tale (2025) (Heard twice; used for Fievel and Olivia.) * Norm Of The North (2016) * Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck it Ralph 2 (2018) (Heard once from the archival recording.) * The Shaggy Dog (2006) * Toy Story (1995) (This Sound Effect's Debut.) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Toy Story 5 (2025) * UglyDolls (2019) (Used for Lydia.) * Waybuloo (2025) (Heard once in the jumping out of the city and fly into the air; used for Nok Tok.) * Wonder Pets!: The Movie (2024) (Used for Linny.) Video Games V-Tech/V-Smile * Toy Story 2: Operation Rescue Woody! (2005) Shorts * Toy Story Treats (Shorts) Trailers * A Bug's Life (1998) (Trailers) (Used for Buzz and Woody.) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) (Trailers) * Fishy Fishy (2029) (Trailers) * The Mouse Tale (2025) (Trailers) * Toy Story (1995) (Trailers) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (Trailers) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (Trailers) * Toy Story 4 (2019) (Trailers) * Toy Story 5 (2025) (Trailers) * Wonder Pets!: The Movie (2024) (Trailers) TV Spots * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) (TV Spots) * Toy Story (1995) (TV Spots) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (TV Spots) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (TV Spots) * Toy Story 4 (2019) (TV Spots) * Toy Story 5 (2025) (TV Spots) * Wonder Pets!: The Movie (2024) (TV Spots) YouTube Videos * Annoying Orange (Heard once in "Annoying Orange vs Buzz Lightyear!"; used for Buzz Lightyear.) * Toy Story: YOU ARE A TOY! (MakBot) Image Gallery *''Main article: To Infinity and Beyond (Toy Story)/Image Gallery'' Audio Samples File:To_Infinity_and_Beyond_(Toy_Story)_01.ogg Category:Buzz Lightyear Category:Sound Effects Created by Tim Allen Category:Tim Allen Category:Toy Story Sound Effects Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Pixar Sound Effects Category:Sound effects debut in 1995